Semilir Rindu Yang Membias
by Yuuzuka Yumeina
Summary: "Sehingga hujan datang menertawaiku seraya bernyanyi." / "Aku merindukanmu." / Spesial untuk adikku Azzura, dan temen-temen SSL.


_Semilir Rindu Yang Membias_

**AU,OOC, Typo**_  
_

**"**Kakakku, Sasuke ... benarkah ini kau? Aku tidak tahu, apakah jawabanmu berupa anggukkan, atau malah sebaliknya. Sembilan tahun tidak bertemu, membuatku menebak-nebak seperti apa rupamu di sebrang sana. Kakakku, apakah kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu? Saat ini, kau dalam keadaan baik, kan? Aku selalu berharap, kesehatan dan kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah mengkhianatimu. Kakak tahu, tidak? Adikmu ini sudah bertumbuh besar ... Tapi kakak tenang saja, tak seujung kuku pun dariku yang berubah. Dan tidak akan menyulitkanmu untuk mengenaliku, kalau kita bertemu nanti. Rambutku juga masih berwarna _pink_, hehehe ... Kakak ..., aku sungguh merindukanmu ... Apa kau juga merindukanmu? Semoga saja hanya jawaban terbaik, yang kudapati darimu. Waktu kakak pergi bersama paman dan bibi yang tidak kukenal itu, aku selalu bertanya-tanya kepada ibu. Kapan kau akan pulang, dan mereka itu siapa. Ibu tidak langsung menjawabnya. Sampai akhirnya, pemaksaan tersirat dipertanyaanku. Ibu bilang, tidak tahu kapan kau akan pulang. Atau kau tidak akan pernah pulang. Lalu paman dan bibi itu, sambil menangis ibu menjawab ..., mereka orangtua kandungmu. Ibu hanya ditugaskan membesarkanmu selama tiga belas tahun. Waktu itu, kau masih bayi. Ibu menemukanmu sedang menangis di depan pintu rumah. Ibu juga bilang, kau ditinggalkan bersama selembar surat yang mengatakan kalau suatu hari nanti, orangtuamu akan mengambilmu kembali. Usiaku saat mendengarkan cerita itu, masih tak mampu memberikan tanggapan apapun akan hal yang telah terjadi. Aku hanya bisa memeluk ibu. Dan meyakinkannya, bahwa kau akan pulang suatu saat nanti. Sekarang aku sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sudah cukup dewasa untuk memahami keadaan. Kau yang tidak suka hidup miskin bersama ibu, kurasa wajar saja, bila kau meninggalkan kami, dan memutuskan untuk pergi bersama mereka dengan senang hati. Meski melepasmu dengan air mata, jauh di dalam hatinya, ibu juga merasa senang karena keinginanmu memiliki orangtua kaya ... terwujudkan. Semenjak kepergian kakak, aku sering berdiam diri di kamar. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa ditemani, dan bermain bersama kakak. Hari-hariku bersama ibu, terasa hampa tanpa kehadiranmu. Kakak ... Ibu juga sering sakit-sakitan. Namun, ..., tuntutan hidup tak perna berniat untuk mengizinkannya beristirahat. Dari pagi hingga malam, ibu berkerja mencari uang di tempat-tempat yang berbeda. Ibu bilang, ia harus mendapatkan banyak uang. Agar suatu hari nanti aku bisa menyusulmu di kota sana. Kakak ... Malam itu, beberapa bulan lalu, ibu tidak bisa tidur. Sambil memegangi dadanya yang sangat teramat terasa sakit, ibu membangunkanku yang terlelap karena kelelahan. Kulihat ibu menyembunyikan sesuatu di genggamannya. Ternyata itu adalah uang dalam jumlah yang banyak ... khususnya untuk orang seperti kami. Ibu menggapai telapak tanganku yang bersembunyi di balik selimut. Dengan mata yang telah nanar karena air mata, ibu menyerahkan uang itu kepadaku. Memintaku untuk pergi mencarimu, besok. Ibu juga memintaku untuk tinggal bersamamu saja. Saat itu, aku hanya bisa diam. Memandang ibu dengan miris. Berusaha menggapai apa yang dipikirkannya. Ibu memohon kepadaku untuk menuruti kemauannya. Sambil membantunya untuk kembali berbaring, aku pun berjanji akan melakukannya. Mendengar itu, ibu bilang, rasa sakit di dadanya berkurang ... bahkan hilang. Dan ibu pun kembali melanjutkan tidurnya ..., sambil tersenyum. Kakak ... Keesokkan harinya, ibu tidak bisa lagi membuka matanya ... Tubuh ibu kaku, dingin, diam. Ibu tidak bernafas ... Kakak ... aku sendirian, aku sendirian ... Rasanya ingin mati saja menyusul ibu. Namun, janjiku pada ibu belum terpenuhi. Beberapa hari setelah kepergiaan ibu, berbekalan uang pemberiannya, aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi mencarimu. Setengah perjalanan, nasib buruk mendatangiku tanpa bertanya. Aku kehilangan tasku. Membuatku harus terlempar dari dalam Bus. Dan menjadikanku makhluk terdampar di kota asing yang kutempati sekarang ini. Di sudut jalan yang gelap itu, aku menangis memanggil ibu. Memohon kepada Tuhan, agar aku didatangi bayangan ibu yang kuharap dapat membawaku kepadamu. Aku tersandar di tembok yang menjadi perbatasan itu. Terpaku akan gelapnya langit malam yang menyerupai gelapnya hatiku. Bintangmu dan bintang ibu, tak kunjung menyapaku dari atas sana. Sehingga hujan datang menertawaiku seraya bernyanyi. Kakak ..., temui aku. Komohon, peluklah tubuh yang memendam seribu keringkihan ini. Izinkan aku memperkenalkanmu pada sejuta ketakutanku. Agar ketakutan berlari meninggalkanku. Kakak ... Sekarang aku sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal. Seorang laki-laki paruh baya, menolongku pada malam itu. Ia hidup hanya seorangdiri. Dan memintaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Aku memanggilnya, paman. Juga telah banyak hari yang dilewatinya untuk memantuku mencarimu. Sampai akhirnya ... pagi itu ia berlari menghampiriku dengan selembar suratkabar yang ditemuinya di tempat ia berkerja. Berbekalan ingatan tentangmu yang sudah kuberitahu, ia pun memungut benda itu ... karena disitu terdapat nama dan wajahmu. Meski aku hanya memperlihatkan fotomu waktu masih berusia tigabelas tahun. Kaudiberitakan karena kesuksesan yang kauraih. Sungguh, pagi itu merupakan anugrah yang dikirimkan oleh Tuhan, untukku. Membuatku mendapatkan wajah ibu, saat kutatap suratkabar itu dengan mata yang memancarakan air mata. Lalu, dengan berbagai cara, paman berusaha pergi ke kota, tempatmu berada. Aku ingin ikut ... tetapi paman tidak mengizinkannya. Setelah hari itu, tak terasa sudah seminggu aku tidak mendapatkan kabar darinya. Setiap pagi, malam, aku selalu menanti kepulangannya di pintu. Dan ... hari itu datang. Hari dimana paman pulang dengan membawa sedikit kabar bahagia. Paman mengatakan, kalau ia berhasil bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku mengenalmu. Lalu, malam itu paman memintaku menuliskan surat untukmu. Karena besok ia akan kembali lagi menemui orang itu. Dan aku tetap tidak diizinkan ikut dengannya. Hanya karena paman tidak ingin aku kecewa, jika semuanya tidak seperti yang diharapkan. Kakak ..., aku sudah lelah mencarimu. Kumohon, jika kau membaca surat ini ..., segeralah menemuiku. Tak terbersitkah memberikan sedikit rindumu, padaku? Peluk rindu dari adikmu-yang berada di Konahagakure, Sakura.

Lekat-lekat kutatap surat itu, seraya melepaskan pikiranku pada ingatan sembilan tahun yang lalu. Awalnya kupikir, aku tidak akan mendapatkan ingatan itu lagi, karena sudah terlalu lama melupakannya. Sehingga mengabaikan iu, dan Sakura-adik kecilku. Ternyata dugaanku salah. Ingatan itu masih terlalu tajam untuk aku lupakan. Aku melipat kembali surat itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai." Seseorang memecah lamunanku. Hampir saja aku melupakan sopir Taxi yang sedang bericara denganku itu.

Aku berpikir sejenak. Alasan yang menahanku untuk tetap berada di dalam Taxi itu, dan rasanya enggan untuk aku keluar. _Ibu, Sakura ... _ Sungguh, aku pun juga merindukannya. _Aku akan datang. _"Aku tidak jadi turun. Tolong antarkan aku ke Konohagakure."

* * *

Rasa bersalah semakin pekat kurasakan saat alamat yang diberikan Sakura di surat, terbentang di hadapanku. Seakan membekukan tubuh ini untuk bergerak lebih jauh lagi. Namun, semua tak berlangsung lama. Karena rinduku sudah terlalu dingin untuk dibendung. _Sakura ...? _Belum sempat tangan ini mengetuk pintu, seseorang telah membukakannya terlebih dulu. Mungkin inilah saatnya takdir untuk berbicara. Siluet gadis tertangkap dengan indah di mataku. _Kau adik kecilku? _Menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah, sungguh membuat mataku berhenti berkedip. Sangat indah. Harusnya aku tetap bersamanya, agar dapat menyaksikan pertumbuhannya yang begitu mengesankan.

"Kakak ..." Ia menghambur memelukku, erat. Meski bibir ini masih terbungkam.

Membalas pelukkannya menimbulkan rasa sesal karena telah meninggalkannya. Kudengar, ia menangis. Menangis dengan tak hentinya memanggilku, 'kakak, kakak, kakak', begitu seterusnya. Ia terbenam di pelukkanku. Kubelai rambutnya, lalu mengecup kepalanya. "Aku merindukanmu."

END

* * *

Fic ini memang tidak terlalu spesial. Tapi, fic ini sangat-sangat Yuu spesialin untuk temen-temen setia FFN. Khususnya anak SSL. :* dan Yuu akan sangat senang, kalau dihadiahkan ripiu. :D #nyengirTakBerdosa


End file.
